


Betting Pool

by Melime



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: No one would win the bet of when they would get together.





	Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Bolão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842784) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. Day 05 - Pool.

There was a pool going on, not just in the precinct, but all around town among law enforcement. Even Frankie was in on it, even though he would never admit it. Jane would kill him if she found out, although of course the whole point of the bet was that she couldn’t know about it, otherwise the results wouldn’t be genuine.

No one worried about Maura. After all, everybody who made a bet knew her, as well as Jane, and knew that out of the two of them, Jane was the most likely to go poking around and figure out that they were betting on when Jane and Maura would finally get together.

Since they didn’t worry about her, no one noticed when she overheard two officers talking about the bet. She was laughing when she told Jane about it that night, with a glass of wine on her hand. Little did the officers know that they wouldn’t be getting their money’s worth, and that that was a bet no one was going to win. Unless someone had betted on “five years ago”.


End file.
